Kingdom Hearts Rewrite
by Chosen One1
Summary: This is a KH rewrite involving my lil bro and his friend! My lil bro wrote wrote this so if you don't read and review he'll cry!


                           Kingdom Hearts Rewrite

 "Come on Murphy! Let's go!" Tommy cried to his cream-colored dog.

"Slow down Chacho!" Screamed Tom's older sister Carolyn to their fat beagle Chacho who was straining on the leash.

"Wait for me guys!" Danny cried from behind.

Tommy had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was ten. Danny had short blond hair and blue eyes. Danny was about 9. Carolyn had short blond hair and pale blue eyes. She was 14 years old. They were walking Tommy and Carolyn's two dogs from Tommy and Carolyn's house down the street to the park.

As they rounded the corner towards the park the dogs started to pull on the leashes violently.

"OW! Murphy stop!" Tommy cried as Murphy ripped free and bolted down the street. Chacho did the same to Carolyn.

"Holy hell!" Tommy cried pointing at the sky. A huge black cloud formed on the horizon. It was twisting and churning.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Danny screamed.

"THAT IS A CLOUD YOU FRIGGIN ASSHOLE!! BUT WHAT IS THAT!" Carolyn screamed pointing forward.

Tommy looked at the sidewalk and froze. Small black creatures made of shadow had materialized in front of them. They had small black claws and big yellow eyes. Their black antennas twitched as they sniffed around.

"OH! THEY'RE SO CUTE!" Carolyn squealed. Suddenly one of the creatures laid its claws on a nearby tree. In an instant the tree withered and died.

"They may be cute, but they sure don't look friendly!" Tommy cried.

"Heh," Carolyn said getting into a fighting stance and motioning towards the creatures. "JUST BRING IT!" (The Rock has returned)!

Just then Danny lunged at one of the creatures but they simply picked him up and threw him into a tree.

"Ugh, ow." Danny moaned rubbing his sore head, "My mistake was running towards them."

"NOBODY PUNCHES MY BROTHER'S FRIEND BUT ME! AND MAYBE THE BOY!" Carolyn shrieked with fire in her eyes. Just then one of the creature picked a log off the ground busted it into pieces.

"Good-bye guys you are on your own." Said Danny standing up and trying to run off. But Tom held on to the back of his shirt. All of a sudden a creature lunged at Tom and knocked him off his feet. Just as it seemed like the end, something fell from the sky. It looked like a key and a sword mixed together to become a weapon. It bounced off of Tom's head.

"OW!" Tom cried. He picked the object and began slashing the creatures. They were so hurt the creatures ran into the woods.

"How bizarre…" Tommy whispered looking at it carefully. The blade of the sword was red. The handle was white. There was a key chain hanging off the end with a flame charm on the end.

As they were looking at the weapon something was falling it looked like a man and he had a sword with a gun attached. He reached the ground and said, "Hi, my name is Leon."

Carolyn's eyes lit up with recognition.

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE! I KNOW YOU! YOU'RE FROM FINAL FANTASY 8! YOU'RE SQUALL LEONHART!"

"I FAILED TO SAVE MY WORLD AND I CHANGED MY NAME OUT OF SHAME!" Leon roared. Suddenly he stopped. He looked at Tommy. His eyes widened. "Hey how do you have the keyblade?"

"The what? Said Tom. 

"The thing you are holding in your hand is the keyblade."

"I'm sorry dude about the whole Squall thing." Said Dan.

"SORRY, YOU SAY SORRY!?" Said Leon

"Cool down man, why are you here?" Said Tom

"Man, I have to take an aspirin my head is hurting… And to answer your question I'm here to kill those heartless."

"THE WHAT?!" Said all of the kids.

"The heartless are the things that you just knocked the living crap out of."

"Oh that's what those things were. They were so cute." Said Carolyn.                                                    

"No they weren't they almost killed me!" Tom shouted in anger.

"That is why I like them." Said Carolyn

"Ha, Ha, very funny asswipe." Tom said sarcastically

In the background Leon was laughing "This is better then watching family feud." Said Leon

"Hey Leon, want me to shove my keyblade up your #& you !@#$%^&*?$*#?!" Said Tom.

"Ok Ok I'll stop…Not." Laughed Leon.

Just then another thing fell out of the sky. It looked like a sword, and it was. Danny caught the sword. All of a sudden knifes shot out and stuck to a tree.

"Ok I'll stop it." Said Leon his eyes wide with fear.

Suddenly a pair of black gloves fell from the sky. They were black fingerless gloves with red xs on the back. Carolyn slid them on. Suddenly long sharp knives come out of the knuckles. She looked like wolverine from X-Men.

"No Leon," Tom said. You may make fun of them all you want except for Danny." {Carolyn cracks knuckles.}

"No thank you, I don't want to mess with her."

All of a sudden a shadow appeared in the distance it was small everyone took out their weapons and then the shadow came closer and the creature and was revealed. It was the most terrorizing thing they had ever seen.

"HI!!" Said the creature. It  was Carolyn's best friend Katie.


End file.
